Confrontation
by demonman21
Summary: Sequel to "Surprise". Angel's plans are coming to fruition. Can Gabriel and the others stop him in time?
1. Chapter 1

Confrontation  
  
The sequel to "Surprise." I do not own any part of Charmed, I just write about it.  
  
As Paige came down the stairs, she heard rustling in the kitchen. She smiled, knowing already who was there. "What are you making Piper?" Paige asked as she walked in.  
  
To her surprise, Phoebe was the one who looked up at her with a half- hearted grin. Seeing Paige's slight surprise, she replied sardonically, "Not who you were expecting?"  
  
Paige slid into her seat and remarked, "Not really, Piper's the usual kitchen master."  
  
As Phoebe stirred the eggs sizzling in the pan, she looked over at her and said, "Piper is a much better cook than me, but that doesn't mean I don't like to cook every now and then."  
  
"Well, this is a nice surprise," Piper stated as she entered the kitchen. "What's the occasion?"  
  
"No real occasion," Phoebe murmured, "I just figured we could have a nice simple breakfast, just the three of us, like old times."  
  
"Yeah, who'd have thought everyone else would be out today? I mean, what are the odds?" Paige questioned.  
  
"Well, we've known Michael had to work the crazy morning shift today," Piper supplied, "and Leo took Melinda up to visit some of his side of the family,"  
  
"How do you feel about that anyway?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Piper grinned, and said, "I am happy that Melinda will get to know both her grandparents, but it is slightly intimidating."  
  
Neither Paige nor Phoebe said anything, only touched Piper's arms in unspoken support. Piper grinned at them, and then frowned, "Well, that covers our side, but what about you Phoebe? Where is everyone?"  
  
The smile disappeared on Phoebe's face as she replied, "Gabriel is out hunting Angel with Gerald, and Cole said he 'had something to take care of'."  
  
"Are you worried about him?" Paige sensed.  
  
Phoebe sighed, and said, "Yes. I can feel when he's trying to hide something from me, and I know he's doing acts he'd rather I didn't know about."  
  
Paige touched Paige's arm and mentioned, "You know Cole. There is no way he'd be doing anything you wouldn't approve of."  
  
***  
  
With a sickening thump, the demon hit the wall and slowly slid down it. Cole kept his face expressionless, even though he was inwardly sickened by what he was doing. But some things are worth any price.  
  
"I'm telling you, I don't know anything, he can't be down here," Notus almost whined.  
  
Cole merely glared at him, and said coldly, "I don't care what you think. The man I'm looking for is hiding, and this is the best place to hide. He's somewhere in the Underworld, and I want him found. Your faction is the largest in the Underworld right now, and I'm sure you have the resources to make my desire true."  
  
"What's in it for me," Notus demanded.  
  
Cole said, "If you don't find him for me, I promise you that I'll bring everything I have to bear, including the Charmed Ones and the Guardian of Life, down on you. Do you honestly think you'd maintain a faction under those circumstances?"  
  
Notus paled, and softly mentioned, "Alright, I'll help you. I'll have my faction ask around. If this creature is hiding anywhere in the Underworld, we'll find him. But don't think I'll forgive this,"  
  
Cole didn't say anything about the threat, merely waited until the faction leader had shimmered out. Only then did he slowly sit down and feel his own self-loathing and anger come to his face. He hated doing this, it felt wrong. Even though Notus is evil and a demon, it felt despicable to threaten him. The funny thing is, as short as a year ago, Cole wouldn't have cared. But so much had changed in the last year, and now he had a son. Despite how 'special' Gabriel is, Cole knew he was still his child, and so a great deal of his personality would be molded by Cole's own actions. Cole had to behave like a man should, for how else would Gabriel learn?  
  
Thoughts of his son caused Cole's face to briefly go dark as he remembered the reason that drew Cole down here. Somewhere out there was an ancient power that had plans for his son. Cole had never met the real Angel, only a vision of him, but that had scared him enough. Angel must be found before he did whatever he was planning.  
  
***  
  
"Thank you, and have a nice day," Michael called as his customer walked out. He then sighed and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Long night?" his partner asked.  
  
Michael looked up and smiled, "With the Equinox coming up, and with the rare celestial event occurring at the same time, sales of magical items are up. A lot of our customer seem to think this event has some sort of magical significance, and they're eager try their magic during it."  
  
"I forget, how often does it occur?" his partner wondered.  
  
"Well, the Equinox is fairly common, but the celestrial event is only once every 1000 years," Michael explained, "And having the Equinox at the same time.I don't even know how often that occurs."  
  
"It's tomorrow night, right?" his partner questioned.  
  
Michael nodded, "Yep. Listen, I'm heading out. I'll talk to you later."  
  
His partner had already turned and was checking the inventory. Michael sighed, stretched, and started to walk towards the door. He was almost there when he heard a voice say, "Michael, please wait."  
  
Michael turned and found a Founder walking out of the Library door and walking towards him. Michael waited, too shocked to say anything. The Founder stopped before him, and said, "Can we go to your home? We need to talk."  
  
***  
  
"Anything?" Gerald asked anxiously.  
  
Slowly, focus came back to Gabriel's eyes and he shook his head, "I can't sense any Azarian power or blood in this realm. He's not here.I think."  
  
"What do you mean you think," Gerald wondered.  
  
Gabriel slowly sat down on a nearby rock and sighed, "I mean, Angel knows more about how to use his powers than I can even imagine right now. He's had millennia more experience, and to be honest, he's probably more powerful than me,"  
  
"So what you're saying is he could have hidden himself so completely you wouldn't be able to find him?" Gerald finished as a shiver went down his spine.  
  
For a moment, fear flashed across Gabriel's face to be replaced by concern. "I'm fairly sure if Angel was hiding in such a manner, it would take so much of his power that he would be unable to do much else.but I have no idea, and it scares me."  
  
Gerald walked over and put a comforting hand on his nephew's shoulder, "We'll find him, boss. He can't stay hidden forever. Now, let's get back to the manor and get some food. I don't know about you, but I'm starved,"  
  
Gabriel smiled and nodded. As Gerald turned to leave, Gabriel's visage darkened as he gazed out over the horizon, "I just hope we'll be able to stop him when he does come out of hiding."  
  
***  
  
"Paige!" Michael shouted as he entered the Manor.  
  
"Hey honey, how's it.what's he doing here," Paige began as she saw the Founder come in with Michael.  
  
"Who else is here," Michael asked.  
  
"Well, just the three of us. I don't know where Cole, Gerald, or Gabriel are," Paige mentioned.  
  
"Right here," a new voice said. Paige turned to see Gerald and Gabriel shimmer into the room. "What's going on?" Gabriel wondered aloud.  
  
"I'll tell you in just a moment," the Founder mentioned. "Let's get everyone together so I won't have to tell it twice."  
  
"Give me just a moment," Gabriel said. He closed his eyes, and there was a brief white outline around him. A few seconds later, Cole, Leo, Melinda, Piper, and Phoebe appeared in the room with bewildered looks on their faces.  
  
"What the." Leo began.  
  
"Sorry guys, but this was the fastest way to get everyone together," Gabriel apologized.  
  
"No problem.I suppose." Piper mentioned, "Just make sure if you do it again not to expose us to some mortal."  
  
"So what brings a Founder to our humble house," Phoebe interjected.  
  
"We've completed our clean-up of the Library from the last assault," the Founder began. "And an inventory was taken. Most of our items were damaged by the Kobolds, but we've discovered that one of our artifacts is missing a piece,"  
  
"Is it possible it was just misplaced, or also damaged," Piper asked.  
  
"For any other artifact, that is a possibility, my lady," the Founder continued respectfully, "but in all the years this item has been in our possession, we've never been able to so much as mar it's surface. Believe me when I tell you, the piece of the artifact is gone,"  
  
"What was it?" Gabriel demanded.  
  
"An amythist gem," the Founder explained, "it was set in the pommel of one of the most powerful swords in the history of Good. The gem looks to have been simply disengaged from the pommel. The weird part is the gem was supposed to just have been a decoration."  
  
"Is it possible the Kobolds took it?" Cole asked.  
  
The Founder shook his head, "Highly unlikely. The sword was strong enough to prevent such damage to it. It would take immense power to remove the gem."  
  
"Angel," Gabriel stated firmly. "For some reason, he wanted that gem, and now he's got it. That must have been why he helped the Kobolds get into the Library.although I'm not sure why he didn't do it himself."  
  
"Wait, remember what you told me," Gerald interrupted, "you said to hide himself he must use most of powers to keep you from detecting him. Maybe he couldn't get in without exposing himself, so he used the Kobolds?"  
  
"That is possible.but the main question is, what was so special about the gem?" Michael mentioned. He turned to the Founder and asked, "What did you know about the gem?"  
  
"Not much," the Founder admitted, "We know it was ancient, but it didn't seem to add any power to the sword, so we figured it was decorative."  
  
"You said it was ancient.could it be Azarian?" Cole wondered.  
  
"Yes, that is possible," the Founder admitted, "but I freely admit our knowledge about the Azarians is very limited."  
  
"There has to be some way to figure out what we need to know," Gerald stated.  
  
The Founder hesitated, and then said, "There is one place we could go.if we can get in."  
  
"Where?" Cole demanded.  
  
"There is an Library that predates even us," The Founder admitted, "Unfortunately, the keeper of the Library has never allowed anyone in before. We've made numerous attempts, but never been able to even get through the door."  
  
"There's no choice.we're heading there now," Gabriel stated firmly. ***  
  
"Are you sure about this?" The shadowy figure asked.  
  
"Do what I tell you, and everything will be as it should be," Angel stated.  
  
The shadowy figure bowed, and said, "As you command."  
  
Angel smiled, and said, "And so it begins."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	2. Chapter 2

Confrontation  
  
The sequel to "Surprise." I do not own any part of Charmed, I just write about it.  
  
"My god," Phoebe gasped. The rest of the group could only stare in wonder at the structure before them. It shot up into the heavens beyond their range of vision, and was beautifully portrayed with gentling arching buttresses and amazing sculptures dotting the place.  
  
The Founder smiled, "It is quite impressive, and we've seen many of the greatest structures of the human race."  
  
"You're sure there are books in there," Cole wondered as he tried to take in the majestic site.  
  
The Founder nodded, "We've found many ancient texts referring to this place as a place of knowledge, and the few people who have come out of there refer to great expanses of books rivaling the Library."  
  
"Why haven't you entered?" Piper asked.  
  
"Because of this," The Founder explained. He picked up a rock and threw it gently at the structure. When it got within 50 feet of it, the rock bounced off some sort of invisible wall. "We've tried every method we can research and devise, but have been unable to get past the barrier. Every person we've sent there has been judged unworthy, and those few people who came out of there never remembered how they got in."  
  
"Well, we have no choice but to try," Gabriel mentioned. He then began to walk forward as the rest of the group fell in behind him. Gabriel tensed as he approached the barrier, and prepared to use his powers to blast through. When he came in contact with the barrier, Gabriel was immediately awash with power and he felt a forceful presence touch his mind.  
  
Wha.state your name?  
  
Gabriel hesitated, and then said, "I am Gabriel Coleridge Turner, Guardian of Life, and I request entry."  
  
Gabriel felt the presence judge him, and then he felt faint surprise. Gabriel felt the barrier receding and heard softly in his mind, "Welcome old one. It is good to feel your touch again."  
  
The Founder positively shook with happiness as the group walked forward and opened the main door, entering a long hallway. "This is amazing, I'm going to be the first of my kind to ever enter this place. It is a momentous occasion."  
  
"Don't lose focus," Gerald warned, "We're here to find information on that gem, not spend the next century down here looking at the collection."  
  
Any response the Founder would have made was lost as the group emerged from the hallway. All around them were books, stretching up beyond the range of the vision of everyone in the group. The bookshelves ran in every direction, and the group was caught by the sheer volume of it all.  
  
"This is unbelievable.where are we even going to start?" Piper questioned.  
  
"Think there's an index?" Paige muttered hopefully.  
  
"Actually, this room is the index," a new voice interjected. The group turned to see an ancient figure approach them. His face was heavily lined and weary, and he was completely bald. He seemed to be wearing some form of feathered shawl that draped over his shoulders and down to just past his waist. The figure looked at them and said, "I must admit, I haven't had guests in here for quite some time. I wonder why the barrier let you in?"  
  
"Well, we're here on a very important quest, so." Piper began, but the figure waved.  
  
"Everyone who tries to come here has some compelling reason to enter, some life or death quest," the figure interrupted. "And with very few exceptions, the barrier has kept everyone out. I wonder why." the man trailed off as his gaze fell on Gabriel, who was fixing the man with a hostile expression.  
  
"Wonder all you want," Gabriel said shortly, "Will you try and impede us?"  
  
"Gabriel," Cole admonished.  
  
"Father," Gabriel hissed, "Use your powers, and then you'll understand."  
  
Cole looked puzzled, but he accessed his powers to scan the man from this place. Everything seemed normal, except.  
  
Cole gasped, and said, "You're Azarian!"  
  
As the group stared at him, the figure smiled, "Yes, I am. And while you two appear to be half-breeds of some sort, he is a full Azarian, something I haven't seen.in far too long."  
  
"How do we know we can trust you," Gabriel snapped.  
  
The figure shook his head, "I suspect you've had problems in the past with Azarians, but I do not consider myself one of them anymore. When the call to war came, I refused, saying I only existed to help people who come to our conservatory looking for answer. For my refusal, I was punished.severely."  
  
Gabriel's eyes widened, and he said in a pitying tone of voice, "What happened to your wings?"  
  
The group looked closer, and realized the feather shawl he wore were actually his wings. The bone tissue appeared to be completely removed, leaving him with two useless wings. The figure looked pained as he said, "Our leader used his powers to remove the bone from my wings, rendering me completely flightless."  
  
"You're talking about Angel?" Pheobe asked.  
  
The figure looked puzzled, and said, "I don't recognize the name, but if he was the first Azarian, then that is him."  
  
"What is his real name," Gabriel demanded.  
  
The figure sighed, "I don't know. We always called him 'my lord' or 'master'. To my knowledge, only God and himself knew his real name. But he's long dead, and that's all the matters."  
  
Gabriel sighed, and said, "Actually, he's not."  
  
"What!" The figure demanded. As Gabriel filled him in, the group saw rage come over his face. "That two-timing back-stabbing." The figure began to curse heavily in Azarian, leaving most of the group clueless as to what he was saying. Of the three that could understand, they all winced at the vile inflections coming out of his mouth.  
  
Finally, the figure stopped. "That is truly an interesting story, and I pledge to help you in your quest. Now, describe this gem for me."  
  
"Don't we need to look it up in the books?" Phoebe asked.  
  
The figure smiled. "Ma'am, I am the Librarian. There is not a word of text in this entire collection that I don't know by heart. If there is any reference to such an object in these texts, I will know about it."  
  
The Founder quickly explained the dimensions of the Amethyst gem. The figure paused, and said, "Are you sure that is the only gem that has been taken by this figure?"  
  
The group looked startled, and Gabriel explained, "It's the only one missing from the Library. There are others?"  
  
The Librarian sighed, "If what I believe is true, yes there is."  
  
"What do you think it is," Gerald asked.  
  
"Throughout the era of our race, the figure known as 'Angel' ran a lab," the Librarian explained, "He researched and created countless magical artifacts, spells, and devices. Many of them were dangerous, all of them were immensely powerful."  
  
"And you think this gem is part of one of those devices?" Gabriel surmised.  
  
The Librarian nodded, "Yes, a piece of one of his greatest creations. He never explained what it did, only that it could change the outcome of the war. Before he could use it, however, God stepped in and ended our conflict. As far as I know, the device was scattered to the four winds."  
  
"How many gems were required for this thing to work?" Phoebe wondered.  
  
"According to what I know, four." The Librarian answered.  
  
"So, we know he has at least one gem, but how will we find the others?" Piper put forth.  
  
"Well, 'Angel' put a spell on all of his creations," the Librarian mentioned, "so that should pieces ever be stolen or lost, he could find them again. I'm fairly sure a fully powered Azarian could copy that spell, and use it to track down the gems."  
  
Gabriel sighed, and said, "What do I need to do?"  
  
The Librarian gestured, "Follow me, and I'll explain."  
  
As the two walked off, Gerald turned and said, "Do you trust him?"  
  
"Not really, but I'm willing to give him some slack," Cole whispered back. "He seems to want to help us, and that is enough for me.for now."  
  
***  
  
"This is silly, we're going to miss the Games for today," Norad whined.  
  
Bonar smacked him on the head, "Quit whining. Our leader has ordered us to patrol, and so we shall."  
  
Norad snorted at Bonar and said, "Alright, alright."  
  
Bonar would have snapped back when he saw a figure approaching from down the road. Bonar drew his sword and demanded, "Who goes there!"  
  
The figure immediately dropped to his knees, and said, "A humble slave here to present a gift to his majesty."  
  
Bonar examined the slave. It was a scrawny male, quick underdeveloped. Even with its interesting sapphire colored eyes, it was a useless thing, hardly worth ten zenaries. "Very well, slave. Hard over the gift from your master, and we shall see that our majesty receives it."  
  
The slave looked panicked, and began, "My lord, I was told."  
  
Quite as a flash, Bonar delivered a crushing blow to the slave's face, knocking it down. "Are you questioning me slave?"  
  
"No great one, of course not," the slave groveled. He quickly held up a decently sized diamond as he kept in a bowed, obedient position.  
  
Bonar turned to Norad, and said, "Let's take this in to his majesty. Looks like you'll get to see the Games after all. As for you," he added, "as punishment for questioning me, you may not move from this spot for a day."  
  
"Yes great one," the slave intoned. Bonar and Norad immediately turned and walked off, the slave forgotten. Once they were out of sight, the slave fluidly got up and dusted himself off. He smiled as the illusion faded. "That should do the trick," Angel chuckled to himself.  
  
***  
  
"What did you discover?" Cole asked when Gabriel and the Librarian returned.  
  
Gabriel looked worried, "Of the four gems, I could only detect one."  
  
"Maybe the others were destroyed?" Gerald interjected.  
  
Gabriel shook his head, "No, they were still in existence, I could feel that. But there location was.masked from me."  
  
"You're saying Angel has all but one of the gems, aren't you?" Cole surmised.  
  
Gabriel nodded, "Yes, and we have to hurry before he can get to this last one. But there's a problem."  
  
"What's the problem?" Phoebe wondered.  
  
"The realm Gabriel detected the gem in is a very brutal and harsh world," the Librarian explained. "In this realm, all humans are slaves kept in deplorable conditions by a race that vaguely resembles minotaurs of human myth. These minotaurs are quite powerful, and many of them are immune to most forms of magic. Your only hope is to sneak in and get it."  
  
"I can provide illusions that we look like minotaurs," Gabriel continued, "but only for my father, uncle, and myself. It would be too much of a strain to try and provide it for non-Azarians."  
  
"In addition, this realm is on the very outskirts of the known realities, and it would be very unlikely they would be able to contact anyone from your home reality," the Librarian concluded.  
  
"There's no real choice, we need that gem," Piper said in a commanding tone. "I vote the three of you should go, and we'll go back to the home front and coordinate with the other Guardians to continue the search for Angel."  
  
Gabriel nodded, "That is what we thought should be done as well. We'll get back as soon as we can."  
  
Cole hugged Phoebe as Gerald walked over to Gabriel, "Don't worry, I'll keep him out of trouble," he promised her.  
  
"But who'll keep you out of trouble?" Phoebe demanded before kissing him. She then watched as he walked over to Gabriel and Gerald and all three of them faded out.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	3. Chapter 3

Confrontation  
  
The sequel to "Surprise." I do not own any part of Charmed, I just write about it.  
  
When Cole could see again, he found all three of them in a heavily wooded area. A small dirt trail meandering in front of them off into the distance. "Is this the realm?" Cole asked.  
  
Gabriel nodded, "I could have brought us closer to it, but I wanted to make sure and get the illusions on first. Hold still."  
  
Cole felt a strange sensation come over him, almost a weird sort of melting and reforming of his features. When it was done, Cole felt like he had a second skin, one that moved in conjunction with the first.  
  
"I feel.strange," Gerald confessed. Cole turned to comfort him, and bit back a started exclamation. Instead of Gerald, Cole found himself facing a tall, heavily muscled humanoid with the face of a bull. The expression on Gerald's 'face' was one of shock, before he said softly, "Cole?"  
  
"We all look like standard minotaurs, which should make wandering around much easier." Gabriel explained. The other two turned and found themselves looking at a minotaur with only slightly different features from their own. "Be careful though. The illusion will only last as long as we keep our power use to the minimum. Any extreme power usage would shatter the illusion, and that wouldn't be good."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind.which way to the gem?" Gerald muttered.  
  
Gabriel pointed, "About two miles that way."  
  
"Then let's get walking," Gerald finished. He then turned to walk down the road. As they both followed, Cole tried to feel Phoebe through the Soulbond. It was there, but it was incredibly weak. He got a vague, faint sense of well-being, and that was it. Apparently, the sheer distance between the two of them affected even the Soulbond. Cole hoped she was all right.  
  
***  
  
"I hope he's alright," Phoebe worried.  
  
"I'm sure all three of them are fine," Paige reassured her. "After all, those three can take care of themselves. I'd be more worried about what going to happen to Angel if they run into him."  
  
Phoebe sighed, "I suppose you're right."  
  
Paige would have continued, but at that moment Mortanos appeared. "How's the search going?"  
  
"Not good," Mortanos said grimly. "We are doing everything we can, but due to the sheer difference in our type of power and his, it's very hard to get a fix. It's like trying to find water with a metal detector. We're going to keep looking, but I wish our three Azarians were here."  
  
As Mortanos faded, Paige heard Phoebe say softly, "So do I, so do I."  
  
***  
  
"Wow," Cole whispered as the three of them came into sight of a city. The city itself wasn't that impressive. Most of the buildings appeared run down, and even from here Cole could smell some distasteful odor coming from within it. But just outside the city was a massive structure, a giant circular dome cylinder that stretch up hundreds of feet. It was amazing.  
  
"Your first view of the Arena?" a voice asked. The three turned to find a minotaur staring at them with a wide grin.  
  
"Wha." Gerald began, but the minotaur laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, I was the same way the first time I saw it. It is quite impressive, to say the least. My names Korath. Are you here for the Games?"  
  
Cole was about to respond negatively when Gabriel said, "Yes, we heard they're going to be fantastic, and shouldn't be missed."  
  
Korath grinned, "They will at that. Our majesty King Gonnas, may the gods grant him strength, has spent a great deal of money and energy making sure this year the week of Games will be without a doubt the greatest ever. Everyone who is anyone will be there. I was just about to head into the city, would you like me to show you to a good inn?"  
  
"Thanks, that would be great," Gerald mentioned.  
  
"Just one second." Korath said. He shouted back, and in the distance, the three Azarians could see a wagon coming up from the distance. When it approached, Cole realized in horror that it was a slave wagon, full of weak and withered human bodies.  
  
"I don't expect much of a price for my stock this year, but I just need to break even," Korath explained. He turned to the driver, a emaciated man who had a hopeless look in his eyes, and snapped, "Take these to the markets, and make sure they're in a good spot."  
  
The slave cringed, "Yes master, of course master."  
  
Cole felt rage course through him as he saw the pitiful condition many of the humans were in. He felt his power beginning to rise, and felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. He turned his head to find himself staring into Gerald's pained eyes. "Don't," Gerald whispered, "I want to as bad as you do, but we need to find the gem. We don't have the time to save all these people. I wish we did, but we don't. And the only thing keeping your son from ripping this bastard to pieces is the same thing I just said."  
  
Cole forced himself to calm down and turned to his son. He saw helpless rage in Gabriel's eyes, and a kind of entreaty to Cole. In shock, Cole realized Gabriel wanted him to react so he could follow suit. Gabriel badly wanted to intervene, but he wouldn't unless his father did so as well. That fact cooled the last of Cole's rage.  
  
"Are you okay?" Korath asked in concern.  
  
"We're fine," Gerald replied pleasantly. "So, you say those are your stock?"  
  
"Not really, "Korath explained, "Just some of the weaker ones from my ranch. I'm saving my best stock for breeding or for the Fair in six months. Still, there will be a huge demand for slaves, either from the other breeders here or from the king. The Arena always needs fresh fighters."  
  
Gerald and Korath started in on a discussion about possible opportunities for good stock in the market, a conversation that disgusted Cole. He didn't understand how Gerald could keep from hitting Korath, and admired his self-control. Cole walked over to Gabriel and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Gabriel looked at him, and Cole read the self- loathing and rage he felt at not being able to interfere. Cole kept his hand on his son's shoulder the entire way to the city.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Piper, what's up?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Piper looked up from the Book of Shadows, "Well, I've been thinking. Everyone is using such highly powerful solutions to find Angel, but I wonder if we shouldn't go a little less powerful."  
  
"What do you mean?" Paige wondered.  
  
"Well, Angel is sure to mask himself from any highly powered scanning or searching, but would he think to block a simple scrying?"  
  
"Even if we wanted to, we don't have anything of his to use to scry for," Paige mentioned.  
  
"I know, but I want.no I need to do something." Piper said softly.  
  
"Well, I have an idea." Michael murmured.  
  
"What's that?" Phoebe demanded.  
  
Michael held up a single feather, "I asked the Librarian for one of his feather so I could see if I could find a way to reverse Angel's magic. His power is coating this wing, due to the punishment he used on the Librarian. Would that work?"  
  
Piper smiled, "You know, it might. It just might work."  
  
***  
  
"Behold the city of Stockhold," Korath said solemnly.  
  
As Cole gazed out into the city, it was all he could do not to cry. The city itself was not bad in design: any other time, Cole might have found it pleasant. But everywhere he looked Cole saw humans treated like animals. There were minotaurs hawking their stock as the humans huddled miserably and hopelessly together, trying to stay alive. Corpses of humans were everywhere, and other humans were being made to throw them onto wagons.  
  
"What are they going to do with those?" Cole asked in a slightly strained voice.  
  
Korath looked happy, "Actually, it is one of the better systems. All of the creatures caught and held in the Arena have to eat, and so we use the dead slaves to feed them. It is great, for even if my stock die, I can get some small recourse with the crown. Isn't our majesty great?"  
  
Cole managed to nod affirmative, which he tried to keep his hatred in check. Only one thing kept Cole from destroying this whole place, and that was Gabriel. Even from here, Cole could see every muscle on Gabriel's body 'tense', and he could practically taste the anger Gabriel was feeling. How must it feel, to be the Guardian of Life and to see this, to feel what all these living creatures were being put through? It must be ten times worse for him than for me Cole mused.  
  
Cole's thoughts were interrupted as he saw Korath hurrying them towards some sort of courtyard, "What's going on?"  
  
"The Games are getting ready to start for the day," Korath explained, "if we're lucky, we can catch his majesty's opening address."  
  
The three Azarians followed Korath into a courtyard jammed with people. Just as they got there, a single minotaur came out onto a balcony overlooking them all. As the minotaurs cheered, Cole realized this must be their king. He was huge, like most of his species. Cole was about to dismiss him when he saw Gabriel's eyes widen in shock. Cole looked closer, and saw that around the King's neck was a diamond, one that seemed to draw Cole's eyes.  
  
The King's speech forgotten, Cole leaned in and whispered, "is that it?"  
  
Gabriel nodded, and said, "Now all we have to do it figure out how to get it."  
  
At the moment, the King shouted, "Let the Games begin!" As the crowd cheered, he turned and headed into the Arena.  
  
Korath grabbed them, and said, "Hurry, or we'll never get good seats."  
  
The three Azarians followed Korath, as Cole leaned in and explained to Gerald where the gem they sought was.  
  
Apparently they were lucky, as Korath proclaimed. They were seated about halfway up in the Arena, giving them a clear view of the floor. "you're good luck," Korath mentioned, "I've never had such good seats."  
  
"What are we going to do to get the gem," Cole whispered.  
  
"I don't know," Gabriel admitted, "but we'll think of something."  
  
***  
  
As the crystal circled around the map, Piper commented, "You're doing great Melinda. Keep it up."  
  
Melinda smiled, and said, "Thanks mommy."  
  
"Good idea, having her do the scrying," Paige complimented.  
  
"As the strongest witch here, she stands as our best chance of finding Angel." Piper said modestly.  
  
"What are we going to do if this does work," Michael mentioned.  
  
"Tell the Guardians, and deal with it," Phoebe immediately responded.  
  
At the moment, the crystal stopped in the center of San Francisco. "Got him," Piper proclaimed. "Contact the Guardians. It's time to go hunting."  
  
***  
  
Gabriel had been sitting on a very fine edge. He could feel the hopelessness and pain of the all the living creatures here, and he wanted badly to try and help fix it. Only his mission kept him from doing just that, but each second that passed was very trying.  
  
Over a dozen 'events' had happened in the Games, each one more sickening than the last. Gabriel had watched as slaves were sent against powerful beasts, or minotaur gladiators. They inevitably lost, but the longer they lasted, the more the crowd cheered. That was the hardest part of all of it, having to cheer as a precious life was killed for 'entertainment'.  
  
At that moment, the King stood to speak. "This is unusual," Korath muttered, "it promises to be a very interesting next event."  
  
The King shouted out, "My people, we have recently been successful in a battle against out enemies!"  
  
As the minotaurs cheered, Korath whispered, "As you know, we've been fighting against another realm for quite some time. Apparently, we've just had a major victory. No wonder he looks so pleased."  
  
Korath would have continued, but the King had started to speak again, ".great success, killing many. In honor of that victory, I've decided to allow one of the captured prisoners the chance to pleasure us by fighting in the Games! This one refused to tell us anything, despite our 'encouragement', and for that, he deserves an honorable end. So, I've decided to let him fight..THE FARAETHA!"  
  
"What's that?" Gerald asked.  
  
"The Faraetha is an incredibly dangerous animal that lives in a realm adjoining outs," Korath explained, "it is very hard to kill one, much less catch one, for they are cunning and powerful. The one in the Arena killed over 300 slaves and close to 15 of our people before it was stopped. This should be an interesting match."  
  
Gabriel was about to respond when he was buffeted by waves of terror and pain. It slammed into him with the force of a tsunami, and it took all of Gabriel's willpower not to weep. Looking down, he saw two minotaurs drag a small child out into the Arena. Even from, Gabriel could tell the child had been tortured. He could feel its pain, and also its hopelessness.  
  
At that moment, the gates on the other side of the Arena opened, and a Hydra walked out. It had six heads, each one hissing in anticipation of its meal. As the child screamed in terror, something inside Gabriel snapped. No, this was going too far, they had to be STOPPED!  
  
Gabriel screamed in rage, and his power erupted out of him. His illusion shattered as he gave vent to everything that had been building since their arrival. He caught one glimpse of Korath's immensely shocked face before Gabriel shot in the air towards the child, followed closely by Cole and Gerald, each equally incensed.  
  
The Hydra had not noticed their presence, intent as it was upon a meal. All six heads shot towards the child, who could do nothing but quiver in terror. Just before the heads hit, they bounced off a shimmering white barrier Gabriel erected. As Gabriel landed, he saw the child collapse inside the barrier. Gabriel turned and said, "Gerald, you get the gem. Father, you and I shall deal with this THING!"  
  
As Cole and Gabriel simultaneously fired bolts of lightning, Gerald shot over towards the King, who was shouting for all loyal minotaurs to destroy the vile creatures. The king's bodyguards tried to stop him, but Gerald knocked them aside with his wings. His hand shot forward and ripped the gem from the King. He was then throw back as a heavy right hook hit his jaw. He looked up to see the King draw his sword and charge him. Gerald rolled off the balcony, and used his wings to glide down towards Cole and Gabriel, who were driving the Hydra back.  
  
Cole looked up and saw Gerald land, with the gem in one hand. Even from here, Cole could tell Gerald's jaw was broken. He turned his attention back to the Hydra, who had turned and was slinking off towards other exit. Meanwhile, Gabriel had thrown up a barrier quickly as a wave of arrows and dark magic tried to destroy them.  
  
Gabriel fell to his knees, as both Cole and Gerald threw their powers in with Gabriel. They could feel the power trying to crush them, and realized in horror that there must be minotaurs here that knew how to use magic. Gabriel looked at them, and asked, "Can you hold the shield?"  
  
"For a little while, but why." Gerald began, but trailed off as he saw Gabriel touch the child. The child had stopped breathing, and he was covered in bruises, with several limbs lying at weird angles. There were even several ribs sticking out of his skin. It was amazing the child was even alive.  
  
Gabriel looked at them, and said, "Hold it, I have to save him. I won't let him die."  
  
Cole was going to say something, saw the look in Gabriel's eyes, and nodded. Gabriel closed his eyes, and sent his power in to heal the child. The child's physiology was vastly different than a human's, but Gabriel learned quickly. He poured more and more power in, trying to stabilize the child's many injuries. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity but was probably only three minutes, the child began breathing again, and opened his eyes. Gabriel used his remaining reserves to find the child's home realm, where he belonged. As the child opened his mouth to speak, Gabriel sent him to that realm, praying he had done enough.  
  
Gabriel looked up, trying to focus his exhausted eyes. Both Cole and Gerald were still holding the shield, but each looked equally weary. Calling on reserves he didn't know he had, Gabriel grabbed both of them and teleported all three of them to their home realm. Once there, they all fell onto the ground, totally unconscious.  
  
***  
  
"Is everyone ready?" Mortanos asked. When the sisters, Melinda, Leo, Michael, and the other Guardians nodded, he added, "Then let's go get him."  
  
Mortanos transported them all to where the scrying had shown, and when they appeared, the sisters found themselves looking at an elderly man with sapphire eyes. The man was sitting in a chair with his feet up, and he smiled when he saw them. "So, you found me, eh? Nicely done." Angel said as he started clapping.  
  
"Are you going to surrender?" Mortanos demanded.  
  
"Don't be silly," Angel replied, still relaxing in the chair and footstool. Paige looked closer, trying to figure out why he was so cocky. She noticed something odd about the chair and the footstool. Instead of having wooden of metal legs, Paige noticed the legs seemed to be made of.well, rubber.  
  
"Then we have no choice but to destroy you," Fiona stated as all the Guardians began drawing in their power.  
  
Angel sighed, and said, "So be it." He then shouted, "Exlitaheateazs!"  
  
Paige realized too late what was going to happen, and started to yell, "it's a TRA." electricity shot across the floor, slamming into each person. Unprepared for such an assault, everyone was taken totally by surprise. They jerked and twitched as raw voltage shot through their bodies, before collapsing to the ground.  
  
As Paige lost consciousness, she heard Angel laughingly say, "Welcome to my web, said the spider to the fly."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	4. Chapter 4

Confrontation  
  
The sequel to "Surprise." I do not own any part of Charmed, I just write about it.  
  
As Gabriel slowly stirred, he was greeted by the smell of flowers. Opening his eyes, Gabriel saw he had transported them to a field somewhere, and it was obviously spring here.  
  
"Nice smell," Cole mentioned as he and Gerald slowly sat up.  
  
"Uuggghhh.how long were we out?" Gerald asked aloud.  
  
Gabriel closed his eyes, and said, "About 12 hours or so."  
  
"Did you manage to save the child?" Cole questioned slowly.  
  
Gabriel sighed, and said softly, "I did everything I could.but if he doesn't receive nearly immediate treatment in his realm, he's still going to die."  
  
Cole winced, and then snarled, "Those bastards! We should."  
  
Gerald touched his shoulder, "I understand how you feel, but we have neither the time nor the resources to take on the minotaurs right now. It was only intense luck that allowed us to escape with our objective."  
  
"Speaking of which, let me see it," Gabriel murmured. Gerald handed over the gem, and Gabriel studied it. It was a flawless diamond, one nearly the size of his fist in his correct age. Gabriel could detect no magic inside of it, and yet there was something about it that drew Gabriel's eyes, some indefinable element that made Gabriel KNOW this was special.  
  
"That's odd.son, are we closer or farther from our home realm?" Cole asked.  
  
"Closer.we're a lot closer than we were in the minotaur realm. I didn't have the strength to send us all the way, but I got us close, "Gabriel explained, "Why?"  
  
"Because I can't detect anything from Phoebe along the Soulbond," Cole replied anxiously. "I was hoping it was just distance, but now I'm worried."  
  
"Could she be dead?" Gerald demanded quickly.  
  
Gabriel shook his head, "No, Cole or I would have felt that. She's still alive, but somehow someone is hiding her from you father."  
  
"Well, the only one who would have the power, much less any chance of knowing how would be." Cole began, and then he paled.  
  
"Let's get back to the manor," Gabriel said shortly. He grabbed the three of them, and vanished.  
  
***  
  
"Wasn't it a risk taking them hostage Master?" the shadowy figure asked.  
  
Angel laughed, "It was a risk, but one necessary for my plan. You know what to do?"  
  
The shadowy figure nodded, and said, "Of course.but how do you know that's what they will do?"  
  
Angel's face went cold, "I've spent millennia.no eons learning to read and predict my opponents. There has not been a move made I did not anticipate and prepare for. Do you doubt my abilities?"  
  
The figure cringed, "No Master, of course not."  
  
"Go and do as I said," Angel remarked dismissively. The figure vanished, and Angel slowly sat back in his seat. It was only a matter of time now.  
  
***  
  
When they arrived at the manor, the three of them cast shields and assumed their Azarian forms. But nothing was moving, and the place looked like normal.  
  
"Do you sense anything?" Cole demanded.  
  
Gabriel's eyes lost focus, and he said tightly, "The kitchen."  
  
The three of them shimmered into the kitchen, poised for a fight. They found the kitchen the same as always, except for on the center of the table was a small metallic disk. Gerald slowly reached out and touched it, and there was a slight flash of light. The light coalesced into a transparent image of Angel.  
  
"You son of a." Cole snarled.  
  
Angel's image smiled, "Insults aren't called for. You have something I want, and I have something you want. If you want that something, mainly your family and the other Guardians, back, you'll trade me. You have one hour from this moment this started to arrive. I look forward to seeing you again Gabriel."  
  
Angel's image vanished, and Cole incinerated the metal plate. "Feel better," Gerald offered.  
  
"Not really." Cole snapped back, "Gabriel, can you sense him."  
  
Gabriel didn't even bother to close his eyes, "Easily, and so could you. He's not even bothering to hide his location.which means it's a trap."  
  
"Then let's go spring it," Cole said in a dangerous voice.  
  
"Hold it, let's not be too hasty," Gerald warned, "I'm all for saving the family, but we need a plan first of all. I don't particularly want to give Angel the gem either. Gabriel, could you make a copy?"  
  
Gabriel shook his head, "It's too perfect, I don't have the knowledge of crystalline magic, or Azarian for that matter. Plus, Angel can sense the crystals, so he'd know." Gabriel trailed off and his eyes lit up.  
  
"What?" Cole demanded.  
  
"I have an idea." Gabriel said.  
  
***  
  
"Uuggghhh.where am I?" Phoebe groaned.  
  
Angel looked at her, and said, "Well, I didn't expect any of you to regain consciousness so soon. I'm very impressed."  
  
"You didn't answer my question," Phoebe challenged.  
  
Angel smiled, "No, I guess I didn't. You're in my custody until a small matter is resolved."  
  
"What matter is that?" Phoebe demanded.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. Now, as much as I enjoy this little interrogation, I'm afraid I do have some work to do." Angel apologized. Phoebe felt power wash over her, and then she lost consciousness again.  
  
***  
  
"I have to admit, it's an intriguing challenge," the Librarian mused, "To make an exact copy of this item so perfect it would fool my former liege lord."  
  
"Can you do it?" Gabriel demanded.  
  
The Librarian was silent, and then he said, "Yes, just wait here for a few minutes while I do it. It'll be worth it just to spoke that psycho's wheel."  
  
The Librarian walked off, and Gabriel looked at his father. Cole had not said much since discovering Phoebe was Angel's captive, along with everyone else. Gabriel slowly walked over and said, "Father, we'll get her back."  
  
Cole looked at Gabriel, and then suddenly pulled him into crushing hug. "I know son, I know." Cole whispered as Gerald reached over and added his support.  
  
They held that pose until the Librarian returned. "Here you are," The Librarian said as he handed a gem over to Gabriel. Gabriel used his powers, but he couldn't tell any difference between them.  
  
"It's perfect.where's the other one," Gabriel asked.  
  
"I put it in the safest place here, and altered the shields to keep everyone out after you leave until I change it back," the Librarian explained, "It won't stop my former lord, but it will slow him down long enough for me to grab the gem and get out of here. I'll keep it from him as long as I can."  
  
"Thank you," Cole said simply.  
  
"Hey, you're Azarians.probably the Azarians our race should have been like," The Librarian deflected, "If only things had been different.anyway, good luck."  
  
"We'll come back as soon as it's over. I want to learn more about what our race used to be like at its peak," Gabriel said. He then grabbed Cole and Gerald, and all three shimmered out.  
  
***  
  
They appeared in a cavern somewhere in the Underworld. It was almost empty, except for a chair and table. Angel was currently relaxed in the chair with his feet up, in human form.  
  
"Angel," Cole snarled.  
  
Angel looked at them for several seconds before saying, "I must admit, I'm very proud of the way you three are carrying the Azarian name. Especially you, Gabriel. You would have been a fine leader among our people."  
  
"I don't think so, I'm not an evil bastard," Gabriel said coldly.  
  
A flash of something like pain went through Angel's eyes as he said, "Your words are painful.but true. Unfortunately, my hand has been forced by events beyond my control. I truly wish things had been different, and this wasn't the path left to me. But I will not falter from it, not at this junction. Too much depends on it."  
  
"Where is our family and the Guardians," Cole demanded.  
  
"Do you have the diamond?" Angel countered.  
  
Gabriel sighed, and slowly pulled the diamond out. "It's right here, where's your end of the bargain."  
  
Angel gestured, and the walls, faded, revealing everyone chained up and unconscious. Cole started towards them, but Gerald grabbed him and said, "Wait."  
  
"Put the gem on the table, and you can leave with them. Never interfere with me, and I promise not to interfere with you." Angel said softly.  
  
Gabriel shook his head, "I can't do that. You have to be stopped, you're too powerful and out of control to be left unchecked."  
  
Angel sighed, "I didn't really think you'd accept, but I thought I'd at least offer. It pains me that Azarian must now fight Azarian." Angel got out of the chair and walked around until he was facing all three of them.  
  
The three crouched down and began to pull in their powers, "I'll give you one last chance," Gabriel stated, "Surrender, and we can keep this from becoming violent."  
  
Angel replied, "A very tempting offer, but I must decline."  
  
"Then there's nothing left to say," Gabriel said.  
  
Angel shook his head, "Wrong, there is one thing left to say. Watwageagveyag!"  
  
The diamond in Gabriel's hand erupted in power, shooting arcs of lightning and energy into all three Azarians. Totally unprepared for such a strange assault, Gabriel, Cole, and Gerald took it full force. They shook and jolted from the assault and when it ended, all three slid to the floor, unconscious.  
  
Angel slowly walked over to the three forms and said softly, "Checkmate."  
  
***  
  
Gabriel came around as he felt a brutally cold wind hit his face. He opened his eyes and saw sky, and a great expanse of terrain. Wherever he was, it was very high up. Gabriel tried to move, but found his arms and legs were chained to the rock behind him.  
  
"I'm glad you're awake," a new voice said. Gabriel turned his head to find Angel looking at him. "I didn't want you to miss this."  
  
"You don't really think these chains could hold me," Gabriel stated.  
  
"Of course not," Angel said, "The merest flicker of power from you would shatter them. But there would be a small side effect."  
  
Gabriel heard groans around him, and looked around to find his family slowly stirring. "What effect is that?"  
  
"These chains are of my own personal design, and are linked magically to another set," Angel replied, "If any of your power leaves your body to, say, destroy these chains, the corresponding set would immediately explode, killing whoever was wearing them. In your case, it would be your mother Phoebe. I would have linked you to the Guardians, but their presence was annoying, so I left them in the Underworld."  
  
Gabriel heard chains rattling, and saw out of the corner of his eye Cole and Gerald were struggling to get free. Angel looked at them, and said, "Don't get any ideas, your chains are also linked to another person, namely Piper and Paige."  
  
As the entire group stopped struggling, Angel said, "That's much better. I wouldn't want you to miss the show."  
  
"What show?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"You are going to be witness to the greatest magical event in the history of the world." Angel replied.  
  
"Tell us all about it," Gabriel said innocently.  
  
Angel chuckled, "I may be Azarian, but I know all those movies where the hero tries to stall the villain by having the villain explain his plan.still, maybe it's best if you understand. After all, you are playing a key role in my plans."  
  
"What do the gems do," Cole questioned.  
  
"They power.this," Angel stated as he gestured. Looking around, the group realized they entire platform was covered in runes and ancient symbols.  
  
"What does this place do," Michael asked, "And WHERE ARE WE?"  
  
"I believe you humans call it Everest," Angel stated, "I need the height to keep an eye on certain things."  
  
"What things?" Gabriel interjected.  
  
"That," Angel pointed upwards, and the group saw that the celestial heavens were aligning.  
  
"The Equinox," Michael breathed.  
  
Angel smiled, "Exactly. That event, plus this device, will allow me to accomplish my goal."  
  
"What does this place do?" Gabriel pressed.  
  
Angel laughed, "Sorry, I got a little sidetracked. I suppose it happens now and then. The device amplifies a single Azarian spell 100 times. With the Equinox to act as a temporary boost, that will be increased to 10,000 times."  
  
"WHAT!" The group shouted, and Gabriel chimed in, "You've lying. If you had that much power, why didn't you lose it in the last war."  
  
Angel's smile faded, "I had just finished research when God intervened. Knowing he'd realize what this was, I scattered the gems, knowing if I returned, I could find them again. Now, all is in readiness to complete what I started out to do.restore the Azarian race."  
  
"How will amplifying any spell restore a race?" Michael asked.  
  
"I'd always hoped to restore the Azarian race gradually," Angel mused, "With Gabriel as the father of our new race, I was confident we could return and even surpass our former glory. However, thanks to my idiot son, such can never be."  
  
"Because you let me keep my free will," Gabriel guessed.  
  
Angel sighed, "Yes, a gift I'd always planned to give you eventually, once I was sure you understood how important our mission was. But thanks to that event, I've been forced to take.rather extreme measures, measures I wish I didn't have to take."  
  
"What are you planning?" Gabriel demanded as he felt fear rise in his soul.  
  
Angel smiled sadly, "I'm going to cast the spell to change a person into an Azarian on you.again."  
  
"But I'm already an Azarian," Gabriel said in confusion.  
  
"Yes, but you're not the only one who'll be affected." Angel finished.  
  
Gabriel paled, "You bastard, you can't!"  
  
"What're you talking about?" Cole shouted.  
  
Angel looked over and said, "Your son is the Guardian of Life, which is quite prestigious. He gets powers, privilege.and a link to all life."  
  
"You're going to try and change the ENTIRE HUMAN RACE!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
"Angel, don't do this," Gabriel begged, "You'll wipe out the human race. Normal humans can't handle the change, it'll kill them. You'll commit genocide."  
  
Angel shook his head, "No, actually I won't. Even with the boost in power, my spell will only reach 95% of the human population. Out of that 95%, somewhere between 5-10% will become Azarian. When's it all over, our populations will either be nearly equal, or the Azarians will outnumber the humans. God will have no choice but to let both races live in harmony."  
  
"You're insane, you'll kill millions of innocent lives," Gabriel shouted.  
  
"Actually, I will kill 4,589,254,128, give or take 5 humans," Angel replied. "Now, you can stop this, all you have to do is break out. But you'll kill your mother, which I know you won't do, no matter the cost."  
  
Gabriel slumped in defeat, and said softly, "Please, don't do this,"  
  
Angel said, "I have no choice." He then looked up, "I'd love to continue this, but I really must get everything properly aligned. I'm working with a tight schedule, as you must know."  
  
Gabriel grinned, and laughed, "Well, I may not be able to break free, but you don't have all four gems."  
  
"Oh really," Angel mentioned in a curious voice.  
  
"The diamond was fake," Gabriel said in a triumphant voice.  
  
Angel laughed, "I know. I made it."  
  
"What?" Gabriel stated dumbly.  
  
"You still haven't figured it out?" Angel mocked Gabriel.  
  
At that moment, the Librarian shimmered in. He bowed low to Angel, and handed over the diamond, "Your plan worked perfectly Master. They never even suspected me."  
  
"You son of a bitch," Cole shouted.  
  
"He took yours wings, and you still support him!" Gerald yelled in shock.  
  
The Librarian looked sad, "It was a necessary sacrifice. You were more likely to believe me if it looked like I had suffered by my Master's hands."  
  
Angel touched the Librarian on the shoulder, "I am truly sorry I had to do that."  
  
"Forgiven Master. You are my leader, and I will follow you anywhere." The Librarian replied.  
  
"I'm afraid I require a greater sacrifice from you now," Angel said. Quick as a flash, he drove a knife into the Librarian's heart. A look of shock came over The Librarian before he died. Angel kicked the body off the cliff, and it fell away. He then put a drop of the Librarian's blood on each of the gems.  
  
"YOU KILLED HIM!" Piper shouted.  
  
"I needed the blood of his dying to work the spell," Angel explained sadly.  
  
Gabriel had slumped, and tears were coming down his face, "Angel, for the love of everything good, don't do this, PLEASE!"  
  
Angel smiled, and said, "Don't worry, it'll all be over soon." Angel adjusted the four crystals slightly, until each was aligned the way he wanted it, in a straight line from him to Gabriel. He then began to chant, and each word caused more runes to start to glow.  
  
"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP HIM!" Phoebe shouted. "Don't let him destroy our race to save me. Please, stop." Suddenly, she couldn't speak. She looked over and saw Angel waggling a finger at her.  
  
Angel finished chanting just as the Eclipse reached his climax. He then gestured, and cast the spell. All four crystals started to glow, intensifying exponentially. Angel smiled, "It'll all be over soon, Gabriel. I've won."  
  
Gabriel looked up, and Angel saw his face was a mixture of fear, determination, and sadness, "Not yet. I still have one door left." Gabriel began to scream, and his whole body shook. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks as the screaming intensified.  
  
A look of horror came over Angel's face, "You FOOL! It's too late to stop it, that much power will."  
  
Power erupted around Angel and Gabriel, enveloping them in a sphere of pure power. The group could see two faint silhouettes inside it.  
  
As soon as the energy ball appeared, speech returned to Phoebe, and she said, "GABRIEL!"  
  
Suddenly, she felt hands unlocking her chains. She looked up, and saw Mortanos's face. "Sorry it took so long, "He apologized, "but Angel left a few surprises for us."  
  
"You have to save him," Cole shouted.  
  
"There's nothing we can do until the spell plays out," Mortanos shouted back.  
  
As quickly as the power came, it vanished. The sisters saw a much paler and lighter Gabriel still hanging limply from his chains. Of Angel, all the sisters saw was a blackened, burned corpse that looked vaguely Azarian. Cole and the others ran forward and quickly unchained Gabriel. Gabriel fell into Phoebe's arms, and looked at Cole.  
  
Cole nodded. He turned to Angel's body, and scanned it. He then said, "It's Azarian." There was an explosion, as Angel's body disintegrated.  
  
"Cole, did you." Piper asked.  
  
Cole nodded, "Couldn't take the chance he could resurrect himself again."  
  
"What happened?" Michael wondered.  
  
"When Angel realized his spell wouldn't work, he knew that much power would destroy us, "Gabriel said weakly as he kept crying, "He had to choose, him or me. In his mind, I was the only hope for the future of the Azarian race, so he took all the power onto himself."  
  
"Are you in pain?" Phoebe whispered. When Gabriel nodded, she turned to Mortanos and demanded, "Can't you do something? He's a fellow Guardian."  
  
Mortanos and the others had been staring at Gabriel with a look of profound sadness and horror. They then shared a look with each other, and then nodded. Fiona turned and walked over to a bewildered Gerald. She grabbed his face, touched his forehead with hers, and said, "Fire to Life, I greet you brother."  
  
As everyone stared in absolute shock, the Guardians walked forward and said the benediction used to make Gabriel a Guardian to GERALD! The entire group was too shocked to move or react. Finally, only Mortanos was left. He slowly walked over to Gabriel, leaned in, and whispered, "I'm sorry." He then strode over to Gerald and said solemnly, "Death to Life, Yin to Yang, I greet you brother. Welcome, Guardian of Life."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Phoebe shouted as Gerald reeled from the power coursing through him. "Gabriel is the Guardian of Life."  
  
Mortanos looked over at her and said to the whole group, "The only way Gabriel was able to stop Angel was to sever his link to all of life. To do that, he had to turn his gift, his powers, upon themselves. He repudiated his position, and such a thing cannot be undone."  
  
"What are you saying," Cole demanded.  
  
Mortanos sighed, and said solemnly, "Gabriel is no longer the Guardian of Life."  
  
THE END 


End file.
